Christmas Will NEVER Be The Same
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: Spike has a small green and red problem that wont go away until he kiss's his true love. Xander has to deal with his sad past and the fact he can fix the chip. When bad and good things happen- will they find each other?SX!SLASH!
1. Chapter One: Till You Find Your Soul Mat...

Christmas Will *Never* Be The Same  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Till You Find Your Soul Mate  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that *supposed* to do that?" asked Xander innocently. Willow shook her head.  
  
"No. Well- actually I'm not sure. It seemed like it would have been fun to perform a Christmas-Miracle spell on the mistletoe- at the time." Replied Willow shrugging.  
  
"Umm- Willow I hate to point out you where drunk when you did it last night." Said Xander.  
  
"Well- yah. Everything looks good when you're drunk on eggnog and it's not my fault he walked into the magic circle. Anyway I'm afraid its stuck there until Spike's soul mate kiss's him." Said Willow her brows drawing together cutely.  
  
Spike frowned.  
  
"What do you mean its stuck there?! Magic it away!" growled Spike gesturing to the enchanted mistletoe above his head. Giles sighed and took off his glasses for a nervous cleaning. Hopeful that the fuming vampire wouldn't take his anger out on the shop.  
  
"Its not that easy Spike. You heard what Willow said- It wont go away until your soul mate kiss's you." replied Giles grimacing.  
  
"This is all you fault Red!!! What where you thinking messing with Christmas Miracles?!!" roared Spike. He wasn't going to walk around with this thing hanging above his head the rest of his life.  
  
"Hold on fang-less! If you yell at Willow like that again- we will all play a game of pin the stake on the vampire! Besides- I thought vampires didn't have souls?" questioned Buffy.  
  
"Buffy it's a figure of speech. Basically everyone has their own destined other half. They just have to be lucky enough to find and recognize them before their respective life or un-life ends." Giles explained setting his glasses back on his nose.  
  
Buffy sighed dreamily.  
  
"That's so romantic! You sure know a lot Giles. Maybe there's a side of you we've never seen." Teased Buffy. Giles blushed and started to clean his glasses again.  
  
"It can Bloody well stay un-seen! Remember me with the problem above my head?!" Said an irritated Spike.  
  
"There seems to be a problem in it to." Muttered Xander. Spike shoot him a glare from across the room.  
  
"All I need to do is kiss my soul mate-" Spike trailed off and eyed a victim.  
  
"No way Spike- I have blind folds." Said Buffy waving the wooden stake suggestively.  
  
"Kinky" replied Spike smirking. Buffy frowned but reframed from bashing his face in.  
  
"I-I hate to say it but- y-you guys did have a something- and- and- itwouldnthurttotry-" Stuttered Tara who had remained quite through the whole thing. As soon as she saw the look Buffy shoot her she squeaked in fear and tried to hide in the couch cushiness unsuccessfully.  
  
Willow sighed.  
  
"She has a point Buffy- you're his best shoot besides Dru." Said Willow honestly. Buffy looked panicked.  
  
"Why can't we do Dru first?! There's no hurry! Lets find Dru- we can. Right?" said Buffy hopefully. Spike winced every time his old lovers name was said. If he only could kill the slayer he would have.  
  
"Don't bother. She's gone-" Mumbled Spike.  
  
"What?! Where?! I thought she was with that chaos demon? Isn't she?" questioned Buffy.  
  
"No Slayer. I heard a month ago that- she took it into her little pretty head to go dancing in the sun one day. I knew she couldn't last long with out me." Said Spike his voice and face didn't betray his feelings but his eyes did. Truthfully he would miss her. She was his first real love and his only so far- but he did however have his eye on a certain chocolate-eyed brunet.  
  
He never thought about the Slayer's White Knight that way until he stayed at his house. After time he came to respect Xander and like him a lot. The Whelp fought beside the others even though he had no special powers. Just a mean right hook and a hell lot of courage. Xander was something special in his own way.  
  
Spike always had some level of interest of him even when he was chip-less he thought he was a 'Yummy Treat'. Especially after he got that construction job. It really filled him out nicely. Spike had to restrain himself when ever he got home from work since he was stuck with Vampire- Babysitting-Duty.  
  
It was the same everyday- he came home and Xander would come in the front door all sweaty and dirty in his construction worker outfit (Tool-belt and all). Spike would hold on to the chair he was sitting in for dear life and try to ignore the sexy man walking across the apartment to the shower. The day would of course fallow through with suppressed urges fueling his irritable character- but it did help him hide his want for the boy. So to Xander he would just seem as another Pissed-off Vampire.  
  
Back to the present-  
  
"Well that's good. One less vampire." Said Buffy cheerfully. That of course was not a nice thing to say. Tara whimpered and hid behind Willow foreseeing the effects as bad. Spike clenched his fists and got up.  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR RUDY HELP SLAYER! I'LL GET RID OF IT ON MY OWN!!!" with that yelled Spike turned with a flourish and stomped out into the night.  
  
"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!!" Yelled Buffy after Spike who didn't hear.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Wow- Buffy-" said Willow sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"That was harsh Buffy. Even for Spike." Said Xander looking shocked and a little sad.  
  
"What?! Are you guys all against me now?" cried Buffy looking at each one of the group in turn. They all said nothing. "Fine! I'm going patrolling!" said Buffy stalking out unhappy.  
  
"I'll go with her." Said Willow fallowing Buffy. Tara went with Willow clutching her arm. Giles and Xander watched them leave.  
  
"Xander are you leaving to? Because I'd like to close shop and clean up the mess Willow made last night," Said Giles. Xander sighed.  
  
"Yah. I'll leave G-man." Said Xander getting up.  
  
"Don't call me that." Said Giles. "Oh and Xander? Find Spike. It's your turn to watch him this week. I'm sorry where dumping him on you the night before Christmas Eve."  
  
"Its alright G-man. Merry Christmas." Said Xander going out the door into the cold air.  
  
"Merry Christmas" said Giles with a sigh.  
  
***  
  
Spike sat on a gravestone near his old crypt silently brooding about many things. Of course the current magical floating mistletoe problem wasn't helping.  
  
"You know if you keep that up you might get stuck in Angel mode." Said voice behind him. Spike didn't have to turn around to know the owner of the voice was Xander. He could hear his heart beating and his scent coming from a block away. Living with him made it easy to recognize when he was near and what mood he was in.  
  
Xander sat next to him on the neighboring gravestone and Spike turned to look at him. His eyes had a deep chocolaty serious look to them. Xander was in one of his many rare serious modes known only through legends.  
  
"The last thing I need is to turn into that pouf. What's with the serious face Knight?" asked Spike. Xander didn't spare a moment to wonder why Spike called him Knight and not Whelp or something else with less respect in it.  
  
"I'm sorry" apologized Xander.  
  
"For what?" asked Spike looking a little shocked. Xander knew his true feelings were showing a little. That didn't stop him thou.  
  
"For everything. The Chip, Willow's Spell, Buffy, Dru-" Xander trailed-off.  
  
"Don't apologize for them." Said Spike.  
  
"Why not?" asked Xander.  
  
"Your to good for that Knight" said Spike.  
  
Silence last for a few minutes while each thought.  
  
"Are we having a 'Party Of Five' moment?" asked Xander. Spike allowed him self a small snort of laughter.  
  
"We are. Aren't we?" asked Spike.  
  
"Yup. Come on lets go to my apartment before we it last any longer." Said Xander standing. Spike looked up.  
  
"Its finally your turn already?" asked Spike. Xander raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. It looks like we'll be spending Christmas together. Coming." Asked Xander. Spike nodded. Getting up to fallow floating Mistletoe with him.  
  
"What about your family? Wont you be spending Christmas together?" asked Spike. Xander didn't answer. In fact he didn't say anything else the rest of the night or the next morning before he went to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I've split up the fanfic into four or less parts since it was so long. So don't kill me^^ Please R/R/ and Don't Flame!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Love:  
  
ksha2222 


	2. Chapter Two: Why So Quiet?

Chapter Two: Why so quiet?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Back and forth,  
  
Reach and miss.  
  
Back and forth,  
  
Reach and miss,  
  
Back and forth, Spike paced.  
  
There was nothing to do during the day when Xander was at work. It was no use trying to watch TV since there was nothing but Christmas specials on. The windows where covered in thick black curtains in all the rooms so he can move freely around and there was blood bags in the fridge for him to eat. But there still was nothing for him to do to pass the time but pace and try to grab the dame mistletoe.  
  
Every time he tried grabbing for it the mistletoe would jump just out of reach. Frankly he was quite bored with trying to catch it. He tried it all last night and this morning. Finally he opted to ignoring it. Maybe if he ignored it the mistletoe would vanish? He could try.  
  
Spike never liked being left with his thoughts because sometimes they would take strange turns. That's how he came to like the Slayer's White Knight. The first time Spike thought about him as more then just a good shag he thought he had gone of the deep end. Crazy as his dark princess Dru was- rest her soul. Uh- Soul-less-ness? What ever!  
  
So here Spike is. Pacing back and forth after staying on Xander's couch last night. For some reason Xander didn't tie him up like he used to. He didn't even speak to Spike that night or that morning after Spike asked that question about his family. In fact Spike never saw his parents when he was staying in Xander's basement.  
  
Maybe they where dead? No if that was so the whole Scooby Gang would have been in over protective mode. Come to think of it- the only time there was evidence at all that Xander had parents is the loud crash's and yelling from up stairs. Also the boy always took money up to them to pay the rent. The Whelp never even spoke about them ether.  
  
Maybe be they did get along- Xander and his parents. Even so he would have said something about them. *Sighed* He most likely would have to ask Xander about them later. It seemed like it might be a touchy subject though and he really didn't want to have Xander not speaking to him. So Spike went back to pacing in front of the doorway.  
  
Back and forth,  
  
Back and forth,  
  
Out side on the porch of the apartment complex Xander was sneaking up to the door quietly. Since spike was so deep in thought he didn't hear him. Xander silently put down the items he had picked up along the way home and carefully un-locked the door with his keys. Knowing fully Spike had the habit of pacing near the front door waiting for him to get home.  
  
'I love doing this' Thought Xander evilly. "DOOR!!!" yelled Xander flinging it wide open. Spike gave a small cry of surprise and jumped out of the way of the large square beam of light that took up the area he had been standing in.  
  
"DAME IT YOU BLOODY POUNCE!!! YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!!! WHAT IF ONE DAY I WAS TO SLOW TO GET OUT OF THE WAY?!!" Yelled Spike angrily from his spot on the floor.  
  
"Oh! Come on Spiky. Are you telling me The Big Bad is to slow for a little sunlight? Besides I promise not to do it again! Scouts Honor!" said Xander smirking.  
  
"You say that every time. Bloody white hat." Muttered Spike into the carpet. Even thou he was irritated at the moment he couldn't help but be a little happy that Xander wasn't being all serious brooding guy. Xander ignored him and picked up the bags he was carrying and closed the door.  
  
"What's that?" asked Spike getting up and looking at the bags.  
  
"Well- one bag has a Santa suit in it." said Xander. Spike looked at him odd. "Willow's making me wear it to the Christmas Eve party the gangs having at Giles place. It's in two hours when the sun goes down. Want to come?" asked Xander.  
  
"It doesn't really appeal to me- but if there's beer and your going I'll come." Said Spike. He couldn't help leering at Xander in his construction outfit.  
  
"W-Well- I'll just got get ready." Said Xander grabbing the bags and running into the bathroom. Spike watched him run into the bathroom and sniffed the air. He could detect a hint of pheromones.  
  
Could it be that the boy- no man- he's been wanting also wants him? Did he dare dream? Dream that such a man could love a soulless vampire who couldn't even feed himself or protect him self from humans?  
  
In The Bathroom-  
  
Xander leaned against the closed door for a moment before striping down and getting in the shower. Feeling the warm water over his sore muscles he relaxed. Was it just him? or did Spike just ogle him? Did Spike have feelings for him? He could dream.  
  
Xander really hoped he did. It would give him more bravery for tomorrow when he gave Spike his present. He had spent many nights up late researching trying to get it ready in time. Most of the gang agreed it was time.  
  
:::Flash Back:::  
  
"No. Absolutely not!" said Buffy folding her arms.  
  
"But Buffy- he really needs the chip taken out. He can't even defend him self from common human muggers let along the last of the intentive hunting for him." Said Willow.  
  
Xander, Dawn, Tara, and, Willow all wanted the chip taken out of Spikes head but first they had to convince ether Buffy or Giles to go along with it. Them holding the most worthwhile votes in the small group. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Willow- as soon as the chips out he'll try to kill us all." Said Buffy.  
  
"But if he really wanted us dead- I mean he's saved all of us at least twice. He could have just let us die?" said Dawn jumping into the conversation.  
  
"And we'll watch him closely. You've beaten him before so it wont be hard to keep him under control."  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy but Dawn has a point. They all have a point." Said Giles. Buffy looked shock.  
  
"Are you guys all against me?!" cried Buffy. Everyone gave apologetic looks. "Fine then. Do what you want. Don't come crying to me when he try's to kill you. You will be all like 'Help Me! Help Me Buffy! You where right! Save Me!' and I'll be like 'No. Its your fault help your self!'" said Buffy. Giles gave her a look.  
  
"Yes Buffy. We will keep in mind you said that." Said Giles dryly.  
  
It was settled. Spike's chip was going.  
  
:::End Flash Back:::  
  
Xander rinsed off and got changed into the Santa suit he was to wear to the party in an hour. Leaving the beard and hat in the bag for when he got to there. He finally left the bathroom. He spotted Spike sitting on the couch. He was all laid back as usual smoking a cigarette.  
  
He looked as hot as always to Xander in his leather duster.  
  
"One hour until the party Pet- and nice suit. It looks good on ya." Said Spike smirking. Xander blushed red as his Santa suit in embarrassment but said nothing. He sat on the couch next to Spike and turned the TV set to a Christmas cartoon.  
  
Spike looked at him strangely. It wasn't like him to be so quiet. Xander didn't even tell him to shut-up, take the cigarette out of his mouth and get his feet of the coffee table. That was very weird indeed. For a minute Spike thought universes had changed on him.  
  
"Hey Knight?" said Spike getting Xander's attention.  
  
"What?" asked Xander irritability pulling from his thoughts.  
  
"Why so quiet?" asked Spike. Xander flashed him a defensive glare.  
  
"None of your business." Pause. "Why do you care?" asked Xander. Spike raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"Whoa there! I was just asking." Said Spike. Xander looked at him one last time and went back to pretending to watch the TV. After a few minute Spike decided to get something to eat.  
  
Walking into the kitchen he rummage through the fridge and found his pigs blood. He heated it up and leaned against the counter taking a sip in distaste. He hated animal blood. Spike never knew how his pouf of a Sire could stand it willingly. Then unexpectedly a small glint of something caught his eyes.  
  
He picked it up and looked at the small glass Christmas tree ornament in the shape of a reindeer. Spike stared at it and turned it around inspecting it. On the bottom was the initials A.H.. It was old and slightly chipped. He wondered why it was in the kitchen?  
  
"Hey Knight?" said Spike walking into the living room. He tossed it into the air a couple times and caught it. "What's this?" asked Spike. When Xander saw what he was carelessly holding he squeaked in surprise.  
  
"Spike! What are you doing with that? Be careful!" said Xander sounding slightly panicked.  
  
"I guess its something important then?" said Spike handing it to Xander.  
  
"Of course it is! It's the only thing my father never smashed when he'd-" Xander trailed off.  
  
"He'd what?" asked Spike eyes narrowing.  
  
"Nothing- Oh! Look at the time! Its time to go!" said Xander grabbing his stuff heading out the door. Spike fallowed quietly mistletoe and all. He would ask him later about want he had started to say. He didn't like the deep sadness Xander had hidden in his chocolate eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I've split up the fanfic into four or less parts since it was so long. So don't kill me^^ Please R/R/ and Don't Flame!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
Love:  
  
ksha2222 


End file.
